Silent Guardian
by StarShinobi
Summary: The Bladebreakers have an everlasting trust in their stoic team leader, but the rest of the world doesn't. When a new threat appears and Kai's devotion to his team is tested, everyone is shocked. "Why did you do that, Kai! You shouldn't have done that!"
1. Она начинается, снова

Ok, so there are many Beyblade writers who have inspired me to start my own beyblade fanfic, so I would like to dedicate this story to them (sorry, I know it isn't anywhere as good as your stories). I am dedicating it to **Sholay**, **allconspirer**, and **blueXXphoenix**. These three have inspired me greatly when it comes to beyblade whether they know it or not. Thank you.

Not yiao. Some Mariah/Ray and TyHil, but not much. Mostly friendship stuff. No lemons AT ALL

Disclaimer for WHOLE FIC (just because I hate putting it on every chapter): I do not own beyblade or any of it's characters, just an idea. Original characters inspired by anime pictures.

Warning: some mild language, violence, angst, drama, the works. Later chapters may have more violence, but there will be a special warning. I don't want to scar any young ones.

Please, please, please review!! It's what keeps me going!

* * *

"Even though we've changed and we're all finding our own place in the world, we all know that when the tears fall or the smile spreads across our face, we'll come to each other because no matter where this crazy world takes us, nothing will ever change so much to the point where we're not all still friends."

-Unknown

* * *

Two years had passed since the final battle with Brooklyn. They had been years of rebuilding and reform as the BBA was finally getting back tot the empire it used to be without opposition or difficulty.

This, however, was of little consolation for Mr. Dickenson today. Plans were finally coming together for the return of the world championships. He was very excited to bring all of the different teams together again as it had been hard for them to see each other. Plane flights were expensive and the BBA couldn't afford to finance these trips while they were rebuilding. Luckily, both bladders and the public were being very patient with them. Besides, everyone was with their teammates and that was all that mattered at the present time.

Well, almost all of them. At the beginning of this whole process, there was only one team that Stanley was worried about; the Bladebreakers. He knew they didn't go by that name anymore, but he still loved to call them that.

Unfortunately, they were going to be the only team in the league that would not be together during this lull. Each of them had gone their own separate directions after the first few months.

Tyson, who was now the bright age of seventeen, had returned home with his grandfather and continuing his education in both regular school and in kendo. Daichi, now 15, had followed Tyson and was soon legally put under the care of Mr. Granger, giving him a place to finally call home. The two had been working as the face of the BBA along with Hilary and Kenny, both seventeen as well. Kenny was working in the technological advancement division as well as assisting with research on bitbeasts. Hilary, who has also been dating Tyson for about six months, was assisting in the international communications department.

Max, also now seventeen, had returned with his mother to America after three months and started teaching anyone who wished to learn about beyblade. He became one of the top ranked teachers in the nation. He is one of the few that travels to see the others on special holidays.

Ray, also seventeen, returned to China after two months to work in his village. He also taught kids how to beyblade, but he also became a highly thought of advisor to the elders of the village. He continued to live their lifestyle, no electronics, and was very happy, especially when the elders allowed him to bring Max to the village for a while.

Kai, now eighteen, has once again slipped from sight, but not from mind. Two weeks after the final match, Kai received a phone call that he told the others was urgent, and he had to return to Russia and take over for his grandfather who was still at large. He continued to stay in contact, but soon after, all forms of communication stopped other than short letters that were periodically received by his friends and Mr. Dickenson. He never, told them how to find him, however; all they ever knew was he was still in Russia somewhere.

Now, hopefully those boys were going to be brought together again. The stadium on the outskirts of Tokyo had finally been finished thanks to an anonymous benefactor. This individual had given a large sum of money to the BBA to build the stadium and their only request was that there be thick glass installed around the arena so that the spectators would be safe from the clashing blades. Mr. Dickenson of course obliged to this as it was a very small request in the grand scheme of things. What was even better was that there was enough money to bring many of the teams in to participate in the championships.

With all of this grand news, one would think that the chairman of the BBA would be tickled pink, but there was still a factor that weighed heavy on his mind. Though no opposition had appeared yet, Mr. Dickenson was still afraid of what Boris Belkov and Voltair could do. He worried they may use this as an opportunity to strike out again.

Nonetheless, he figured that with enough security, there would be no problem and sealed the last letter containing information on the tournament. Turning it over, he wrote an address on the envelope and smiled. Placing it in his outbox, he got up to leave. On the envelope read the name _Tyson Granger_.

* * *

"Come on, Daichi," yelled Tyson as he willed Dragoon forward, "bring it on!"

"You're going down, Tyson," yelled Daichi, as he followed suit with his blade. The two blades hit each other and rocked the ground around them, causing the birds to take off from their perches in the trees. Tyson was pushed back and he growled in frustration.

"Oh no you don't, monkey boy!"

"Don't call me monkey boy, you big chimpanzee!"

The bickering continued until Hilary exited from the house. "Guys, lunchtime!"

"Alright," yelled Tyson as he called his beyblade to his hand and ran to the house. Only to be stopped by Hilary.

"Tyson!" yelled Daichi. "Come back! We're not finished yet!"

Kenny giggled as he closed his laptop. "Daichi, there's food!" joked Tyson. "How can I train if there is food getting cold on the table? I just can't!"

"You would if Kai was here," he said before he could think about what he was saying. He instantly regretted his words when he saw the expression on Tyson's face turn solemn. Everyone got very quiet. "Tyson, I'm…"

"Don't worry about it, Daichi," said Tyson, sending a weak smile to his friend. "It's ok. I know you didn't mean anything by it."

"Tyson," said Hilary placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No, Hils, it's ok," said Tyson, placing his hand on hers. "I just miss him is all."

"When is the last time you heard from him?" asked Kenny.

"Ten months ago," said Tyson, his face seeming to fall even farther.

There was a long silence among the young individuals. "Yo, dudes," came the voice of Grandpa Granger as he walked outside. "Whoa, what's with the low aura in here, little dudes?"

"It's nothing, Grandpa, really."

"Ok, well, I got some chow ready. Why don't you mosey on in and get some grub?"

"Alright, thanks Grandpa Granger," said Daichi.

The group started to head inside. "Oh, before I forget, homie, I got a letter for ya."

Tyson's face instantly brightened as he ran to the old man. "Really, let me see!"

"Alright, cool your jets, little dude," he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out an envelope. He handed it to Tyson who looked at it and looked sad for a moment.

"It's not from Kai, is it?" said Hilary, replacing her hand on Tyson's shoulder.

Tyson shook his head. "I should know better by now than to hope for that."

"Don't worry, it will come," she said, placing a peck on his cheek.

"Right now, I'm not really holding my breath," he said as he opened the envelope. "It's a letter from Mr. D!" said Tyson.

"What promotion are we doing now?" whined Daichi.

"Oh yeah!" yelled Tyson. "Wow!"

"What is it?" asked Hilary as she took the letter from Tyson. "Oh wow, guys. Listen to this…"

_Dear Tyson, Daichi, Hilary, and Kenny,_

_I would like to formally invite you all to participate in the upcoming World Championship being held by the Beyblading Association. I have contacted all other members of teams that have participated in the past have also been invited._

_There have been some changes for this tournament that need to be addressed. All teams must consist of 4-6 bladers, one of which must act as the team captain. We will be following the three-game format in which two games must be won to take the match. The largest change is that competitors can choose their own format for the match: how many competitors play at one time, kind of dish used, what is needed to win, etc. We want the competitors to make this tournament theirs!_

_All team representatives must report to the BBA Tokyo office at 3:00 pm on June 23__rd __to discuss these changes in the rules. The tournament will begin on the 25__th__ so those with long flights will have time to rest. We are looking forward to seeing all of you as well as some new faces from across the world! If financial assistance is needed to get teams to Japan, please contact your local BBA office and arrangements will be made._

_Sincerely,_

_Stanley Dickenson_

_BBA Chairman_

"That means we'll get to see Ray!" yelled Hilary.

"And Max!" added Kenny.

"And maybe even Kai!" yelled Tyson. "I gotta go call Max!" With that, Tyson ran into the house and to the phone.

"What about the food?" asked Daichi.

"I think for once, something is more important to Tyson than food," said Kenny with a giggle.

* * *

Max had been waiting by the phone for two days, waiting for Tyson to call him. He had gotten the letter early since his mom was an employee of the BBA whereas Tyson would have to wait for the mail. Every time the phone rang, Max would answer in eagerly in hope that it was his best friend.

"A watched pot never boils, Max," said Judy.

"I know, mom," said Max, "but I'm just too excited!"

"Then why don't you call him?"

"And ruin the surprise? No way!"

The phone rang and Max picked it up. "Hello?"

'MAX!!'

"TYSON!!"

'Did you get the letter?'

"Yeah! I was so excited. I got it a few days ago, but I didn't want to spoil the surprise."

'Have you decided what team you're going to play with?' Max hesitated. 'What's wrong?'

Max looked back at his mom who had her back to him, making dinner. Max put his hand over the mouthpiece and whispered into it. "My mom wants me to battle with the All-Starz, but I want to be on your team."

'Well, just tell her that you don't want to be on her time. She's your mom, she'll understand.'

Max let out a sigh. "Ok, I'll talk to her and call you tomorrow, ok?"

'Ok, either way, I'll see you at the tournament.'

"Yeah, talk to you later, Tyson."

He hung up the phone and sighed again. "Hey mom?"

* * *

I know it is kind of a slow start, but trust me you will not be disappointed. Also, please be patient with me. Kai will appear, I mean, it's a Kaific for goodness sake. You just have to wait.


	2. Серебро и Золото

Yay! Thank you all for the great reviews, I'm glad that people are interested in this. I will tell you now that when it comes to beybattles, I am a little skimpy on the details. I don't really like writing them all the time, there is only so much you can do with them, so I am saving it for when I really need it. You'll understand later. ANYWHO, here is chapter 2, I hope you enjoy it.

Warnings and disclaimer: same as chapter 1

* * *

Make new friends but keep the old,  
One is silver and the other gold.  
A circle's round, it has no end,  
That's how long I want to be your friend.

-Girl Scout Campfire Song

* * *

"REI!!" yelled Tyson as he ran at the neko-jin exiting the terminal.

Rei dropped his bags and accepted the hugs from his old teammates. "Hey guys!"

"Rei," said Max, "are you blading with the White Tigers?"

Rei watched as Lee and his team passed by with a sad look on his face. "Actually, I discussed it with Lee," said Rei. "He gave me the ok with no hard feelings."

"What is it, Rei?" asked Hilary.

"I was hoping that I could battle with the Bladebreakers," he said looking hopeful.

"OH YEAH!" yelled Tyson. "Max is blading with us, too!"

"The whole gang is back together!" yelled Daichi.

Tyson's face dropped again, but it went unnoticed. "You mean Kai is here, too," asked Rei, "and he's actually decided to blade with us?"

Daichi instantly realized what he had said and looked to Tyson. "I'm sorry, Tyson."

"Daichi, you don't have to apologize to me for that."

"I know, but you get upset when we mention him."

"Hey," said Hilary, "the Blitzkrieg Boys aren't here yet! Maybe he's coming with them. He _is_ in Russia."

"I take it you guys haven't heard from him either then," said Rei.

"The last letter came ten months ago," said Kenny.

Suddenly, a voice came over the PA system. _Now arriving, International Airlines flight 165, Moscow to Tokyo._

The Bladebreakers felt their hearts skip a beat as they waited for the team to exit. Many people came out of the plane. The Majestics were the first to come which resulted in a warm welcome from Tyson's team, followed by some common passengers. These individuals were followed by a strange group. The first was a tall boy dressed in black cargo pants and a black vest, no shirt so his lean torso was exposed, with its collar popped, protecting his neck. Thick black string wound around his neck with two large, silver rings hanging from them. His hair was deep purple, the bangs longer than the back. He was toned and his eyes were a deep, dull purple.

A girl walked behind him. She was just a tad shorter than he was and her sleek, black hair reached all the way to her lower back. The longer part of her bangs were braided and pulled back while the shorter strands framed her face. Her skin was pale white and she had dark, almond shaped eyes. She was dressed in a black halter top and a skirt that hugged around her hips but was split on each side up to her hip, tied together with black, leather cord. She wore eccentric jewelry, large earrings with three long beads handing from each, and a pendant sat between her thin eyebrows with a thin silver chain.

By her side was a small, sweet looking girl. She had shoulder length black hair and was dressed in pink shirt and a dark grey skirt. She looked to be the youngest of the group, couldn't be more than 11, but her light brown eyes made her look very serious.

On the other side of the tall woman was another tall boy. He was dressed in jeans and a black muscle shirt that zipped up the front with a high collar. Over that he wore a plain black trench coat with a hood that lay lazily on his back. Long white hair reached just below his shoulders in the back and his bangs reached to his nose. He wore a black blindfold over his eyes, but to everyone's amazement, he had no trouble navigating his way.

The last member of this group was dressed similarly to the blindfolded one, but his trench coat was closed, the hood up, and adorned with silver designs and buckles. A cross dangled from its high collar and his hands were gloved. His eyes were a dull grey and his hair was a light grey, almost white. He walked as if in a daze, closely following the blindfolded one.

The entire group gave off a weird feeling, like they should not be approached. Tyson felt Hilary tense and shiver behind him.

The group passed by Tyson, the guy leading them pushing his shoulder hard muttering, "Pohyb, spodina." The taller of the two girls looked at him, her dark, almond shaped eyes cold and harsh. Tyson offered her a smile, just to be friendly, but she returned it with an even darker stare. Tyson continued to smile and the girl looked away, the team leaving them behind.

"Well, they were pleasant," said Rei, his eyes narrowing as he followed the group with them until they were out of sight.

"I don't know," said Hilary, "but they were seriously creeping me out. What did that guy say to you?" she asked Tyson.

"I dunno," he said. "Hey, look!" He pointed to the planes exit as a large, blonde man came through. "Spencer!" he yelled. The boy looked up and gave a curt nod to Tyson before being followed by Ian, Bryan, and Tala. Unfortunately, the door closed behind them. Kai was no where to be seen.

"Hey, Tyson," said Tala giving the boy a smile and a handshake, "long time, no see. What have you been up to?"

"Not much really," said Tyson. "You?"

"Same old, same old," said Tala smiling, "practicing, relaxing, being hassled by the press. You know, the usual."

"Tala," said Max butting in on the conversation, "is Kai with you?"

The smile instantly vanished from the young man's face. "You mean he isn't here already?" The group shook their heads. "I haven't heard from him in months. I assumed he would be here already when he didn't show up at the airport. He has that uncanny way of showing up when he's needed and I'm sure Dickenson tracked him down. I can't believe he isn't here. I was really looking forward to seeing him."

"I know," said Tyson before smiling, "I miss the old sourpuss."

"You wouldn't say that if he had left someone here to train us," said Rei trying to lighten the mood.

To his relief, Tyson smiled back. "Well, I wouldn't _say_ it and I would probably complain about him a lot, but I would still miss him."

"We all do," said Hilary gently.

"Sorry to interject," said Robert, "but we should probably be getting to the meeting. It is already 1:30 and we don't know how long it will take us to get there."

"Alright," said Tyson, feeling his heart rate increase in excitement. After two long years, he was going to start doing what he loved again.

* * *

About an hour later, the representatives of each time had met in the lobby of the BBA before heading to the elevator. There was an eerie silence that enveloped the group as they made their short journey with Tyson at the lead, so Tyson decided to break the ice.

"So, is anyone else as excited as I am for this?" he said excitedly.

"You have no idea," said Lee. "When we got our letter, Mariah was packed in ten minutes. That's weird because it normally takes her three hours. Besides, we had two weeks before we even left!"

"I know," said Michael smiling, "I though Max was going to give himself a heart attack as much as he started jumping around."

Tyson stopped in front of Mr. Dickenson's door and looked at the two bladers. "Hey guys," he said, "I just wanted to make sure that it was cool that Max and Rei joined my team. I wouldn't want to cause any animosity between you all."

Lee and Michael smiled at the black haired blader. "Really, Tyson, it's ok," said Lee. "At the end of the day, we're all just looking to have some fun. Besides, we know that without them, you're team would be too small to compete, and what fun would the World Championships be without competing against the reigning World Champ?"

"Thanks guys," he said before placing his hand on the doorknob. He had just cracked open the door when Mr. D's angry voice, causing him to stop and the group to listen intently.

"Absolutely not!" he yelled. "We have already discussed this, you can't! You have more important things to do!"

There was a pause, evidently he was talking to someone on the phone. "What do you mean the plans have changed?!" Another pause. "I will not take that tone of voice from you! I am your boss, the one who is paying you! You will do exactly what I tell you to do!"

The boys chanced opening the door a little further and saw Mr. Dickenson looking out his window, giving them a profile view of his face. His eyebrows were furled and his face was red with anger. "You wouldn't dare back out of this! You are the only one who can do it! What would you do if something happened to the bladers?"

His face noticeably relaxed as he apparently got the answer he was looking for. "I knew you would see it my way," he said, his voice considerably calmer than it was before. "Thank you." He paused and his face seemed to sink into sadness as the person on the other end spoke. "I will think of something, just do what is expected of you. Goodbye."

The boys all looked at each other. They had never seen or heard Mr. Dickenson so angry before, not even when he spoke to Boris. They decided to wait a few moments before knocking on the door. "Come in," said the old man almost tiredly.

The representatives entered the office and Stanley's face instantly brightened, as did his voice. "Welcome, my dear lads," he said standing and motioning to some chairs arranged in the room. "Please, take a seat."

Each representative took a seat and waited for the meeting to start. In the mean time, nine more representatives entered the room and took their seats, including the man that ran into Tyson in the airport. He gave Tyson a harsh glare before taking his seat.

"Well," said Mr. Dickenson as he stood from his chair, "it looks as though all of the teams are here. Welcome to the reinstallation of the World Championships. First of all, does everyone have their registration materials?"

Each team gave the older man their registration papers. "Now, I know these have you team members as of right now, but I want to remind you that you may add more members later as long as you have no more than six. If one of your members is forced to leave the tournament for whatever reason, they still are considered one of the team and therefore cannot be replaced. Does everyone understand?"

There was a nodding of heads from all teams so Mr. Dickenson continued. "Alright, so there have been some changes this time around. The BBA has decided that we need to make the sport more what the bladers want rather than what we think is best. Therefore, this year the two teams competing with one another will agree on format of the match. You can choose how many competitors can play at one time, when defeat will be considered for a game, the kind of dish you want, and how many times an individual can compete in one match. The one thing that will remain is the 'best out of three' format. If a format can not be decided on by the competitors, a regulation game will be preformed. Are there any questions on that?"

"What do you mean how many times an individual can compete in a match?" asked a girl.

"We mean, if you would like, one individual from your team can play more than once in a single match if you wish. So, for example, Tyson could fight one, two, or all three of the games in a match if the other team agrees to it. Any others?"

No more questions were asked. "Alright, if any come up, you know how to reach me. Now, we have randomly chosen starting matches. First, the Canadian Mounties will face Shiva's Swords, followed by the Blitzkrieg Boys battling Downunder Thunder. The Majestics will then take on Bangkok Battalion and the Bladebreakers will fight Blade Storm. Next will be the Saint Shields taking on Safari Rage. The Sphinxes will then take on the White Tigers, followed by BEGA facing the Amazon Angels, and finishing with the Faellmhaú Squad versus the All-Starz."

Tyson saw his offender nod his head at the strange named team and Michael extend his hand to the man. "Good luck," he said, "I look forward to facing you." The purple-haired man simply looked at Michael's hand with disgust. "Nejste ještě stojí za můj čas, červ," he said, his voice dark. Michael just looked at him in shock. He didn't know what the man said, but his tone of voice didn't sound so kind. He tuned away from him and returned his attention to Mr. D.

Mr. Dickenson lowered the paper he had been reading from smiled again. "It sounds like we are about to have a fierce competition here. So, why don't you all go get settled in, rest up, and get ready for your battles?"

The competitors started to get up and leave while Mr. Dickenson began reading the first registration sheet. His eyebrows rose and looked up. "Excuse me, but before you all go, who was here representing the Faellmharú Squad? It seems as though your team roster is not present." Tyson saw the boy he met yesterday turn and head toward Mr. Dickenson. "I just need their names, dear boy, and who your team captain is."

"I'm the team captain," he said, his voice harsh as if what he was being forced to do was an inconvenience. "Name's Mareczek. My team is Belun, Bastet, Amunet, and Kazimeriz. Can I go now? I have important things to do."

"Yes, of course," said Mr. Dickenson almost fearfully, "thank you."

Mareczek turned and pushed his way through the crowd of teens introducing themselves to one another. Once he was out the door, Tyson approached Mr. Dickenson rather than following the exiting teens.

"Tyson, my boy," he said cheerily, obviously glade he was no longer in Mareczek's presence, "how are you?"

"I've been good, Mr. D," said Tyson with a grin. "I was really excited when I got the letter."

"I'm glad," he responded picking up the Bladebreaker roster. "I see you all have reverted to your old name, aye? Even have Rei and Max on it!" Tyson nodded happily. "Seems someone is missing though."

"That's what I wanted to ask you about," said Tyson, his cheery demeanor disintegrating to dust. "I was wondering if Kai was coming to the tournament."

Mr. Dickenson looked at Tyson with surprise. "I thought he would have contacted you. I haven't heard from Kai in a long time. You mean he isn't with you?"

"No, I thought you might know where he is."

"I'm sorry, Tyson," he said placing his hand on the young man's shoulder. "I wish I could tell you, but you know Kai. If he doesn't want to be found, there is no way to do so."

"Yeah, I know," said Tyson sadly. "Well, I better go meet the team; we're going out for dinner with some of the other teams."

"Alright," said Dickenson removing his hand. "Just remember to have some fun, Tyson. There are many new faces here this year and many new friends to make." Smiled Mr. Dickenson. "Old ones are nice, but new ones are good too."

"Silver and gold, Mr. D," said Tyson opening the door. "It's just not the Bladebreakers without him."

"I'm sorry, Tyson."

Tyson closed the door and Stanley sat down at his desk. He started to go through the paperwork, stealing glances at his phone regularly.

* * *

So, there is chapter 2, don't worry, Kai is coming soon. Patience is a virtue, one in which I am totally lacking :).

Also, for anyone who wishes, I put the pictures on my website that I used to inspire me for Mareczek, the tall girl, and the hooded boy on the Faellmharú Squad. I know they are already existig characters, I think one is from DNAngel and the girl is from an online game, but they just fit the part perfectly! For all those who noticed, yes, the blindfolded guy was inspired by Riku.

Anyway, please review, I want to know if I'm doing well and where I could use improvement!


	3. Появляются, новые зло

Hey everybody! You wanted a quick update, so here is a quick update!! It's time to turn the speed up a little on this fic. This might be the last update for a little while. I'm going to be busy this weekend so I will have no time to work on it. Thanks to all my fabulous reviewers: **vlissan, blueXXpheonix, Fayto, kailinne arami, FlamingIce94, pika7chu7chu, d1bontemp, Petalwhisker X Fireheart, shininglake, Cheese Growns On Apples **(I love your name by the way)**, and flamehaze-shana.**

So anyway, reviews are always welcome. Warnings and disclaimers are the same.

**_Now, have some cake!_** (sorry, **kailinne arami** will understand)

* * *

The folly in both cases belongs to the category of self-imprisonment in the "we-have-no-alternative" argument and in the most frequent and fatal of self-delusions - underestimation of the opponent.

-Barbara W. Tuchman, _The March of Folly_

* * *

"I'm stuffed!" said Tyson stretching his arms high above his head as the group walked back to their hotel from the restaurant. "I probably won't have to eat for a whole week!"

"Yeah right, Tyson," said Rei, Mariah giggling at his side. "You'll wake up tomorrow and tell us how you're starved and deprived." Mariah let out another laugh and Rei squeezed her hand that was entwined with his.

"Yeah, he'll clean out _their_ buffet, too," said Michael causing the large group to laugh.

The group was in a good mood after a day of resting and catching up with each other. They had spent the morning telling stories and learning what had been happening in each others' lives, laughing and celebrating together. That night, they decided to another dinner together before they became opponents again.

"So, is everyone ready for their matches tomorrow?" said Hilary who had Tyson's arm around her waist again.

"You bet," said Max.

"No problem," said Tyson. "We're all up against new teams. Round one will be easy for all of us."

"You never know, Tyson," said Tala. "One of these new teams could surprise us."

"No way," said Steven. "After round one, it will be like old times, only the strong teams will make it!"

"Yes, but anything can happen," said Brooklyn. "A couple people showed me that two years ago." He flashed a smile to Tyson who eagerly returned it.

"Yeah," chuckled Tala, "who knew that one of us with the lowest I.Q. would teach us all so much?"

"Hey!" said Tyson before the group fell into a joyous laughter. The turned the corner and Tyson was knocked to the ground as he collided with a strong shoulder.

He looked up to see Mareczek staring down at him with a fowl expression. "Oh, sorry dude," said Tyson with a gleeful smile, "didn't see you there."

Mareczek just continued to scowl at Tyson with his arms crossed. "Neschopný hlupák," he muttered. "_Tento _je mistr světa?" he asked addressing the tall, almond eyed girl beside him. She glared down at Tyson and nodded to Mareczek.

"Hey," said Steven angrily, "if you're going to talk, speak a language we can all understand!"

Mareczek's and the girl's stare shifted to Steven and he returned it. The woman moved forward, her steps fluid like water and amazingly silent. "Let me see," she said, her voice dark but surprisingly smooth and attractive, "football uniform, muscular, mal tempered, American accent…" She turned to Mareczek. "Musí být z All-Starz."

Mareczek looked at Steven and nodded. "Jo."

"My name is not 'Joe', it's Steven," he yelled, his face getting red with anger.

"Steve, settle down buddy," said Eddie.

She looked at her teammate and gave a small smile that would make any man melt in her hands. "On je stejně hloupá, jak vypadá."

"Speak English!" yelled Steven, no longer controllable by his friends.

"Co je záležitost, mluví se rychle na váš malý mozek, aby udržel krok?" she laughed.

"Bitch!"

"Neanderthal!"

Steven lost all control at that point and launched himself at the girl, fist pulled back and ready to strike. When she came within his range, he thrust his fist forward with all of his strength, not caring she was a girl. She didn't even flinch and before he knew what was happening, she had knocked his hand to the side as if it were a fly, wrapped her other hand around his neck and slammed him into the brick wall they were positioned by.

Steven looked at her in pure terror as the beautiful, pleasant expression that had adorned her face before changed into one of rage. Her eyes narrowed and she bared her teeth like a wild animal. Her grip tightened as Steven felt himself being lifted off the ground, his airway being cut off. "No man touches me unless I say so!" she said, her voice threatening and definitely dangerous.

Steven began to panic as his lungs began screaming for air. The other bladers started to move forward to assist their friend, but stopped when Mareczek moved to her side and placed his hand on the shoulder she was using to hold up Steven. "Bastet, enough," he said calmly.

"He attacked me," she said pushing Steven up even farther.

"Enough," he said even more harshly.

"I will destroy him…"

"Dost!" he yelled squeezing the muscle between her neck and shoulder. With a gasp, she released Steven and he fell to the pavement. Quickly, he scrambled back to his group of friends, gasping to regain his breath.

Mareczek calmly said a few more inaudible words to Bastet, who looked ashamed, before turning his attention to the group. His eyes were filled with a silent ferocity but his body remained relaxed and calm. He approached the group and stopped right in front of Steven.

"You should know better than that, hlupák," he said, looking straight into Steven's eyes. "Someone needs to teach you some humility." He turned his head toward Bastet. "I think Amunet can do that for us."

The group saw that sweet, yet malichious smile return to Bastet's face as a small giggle came from her. Mareczek returned his gaze to Steven and gave his cheek a harsh pat. "See you tomorrow, odsouzena jedna." With that, gestured with his head for Bastet to follow him and the two continued on their way as if nothing had happened.

The group watched as the pair disappeared into the night before any of them dared to move. "What just happened?" asked Rei, noticing the he had unknowingly pulled Mariah closer to him and that she was burrowed into his chest.

"I don't know," said Tyson, "but that guy totally freaks me out."

"Reminds me of, Kai," said Brooklyn suppressing a shutter. He never told anyone, but he was actually afraid of Kai. Ever since his battle with the Russian enigma, he couldn't even talk about the guy. He knew he didn't need to be afraid of Kai, but he remembered that it was when Kai defeated him that he turned into that monster. He associated the Russian with his worst nightmare.

"Nah," said Daichi, "Kai isn't _that_ bad."

"Speaking of Kai," said Emily, "I haven't seen him yet. Is he back at the hotel?"

Max shot glare at Emily, he really wished everyone would stop talking about Kai, it was making Tyson depressed. "He's not coming," said Tyson as he pulled away from Hilary. "Mr. Dickenson couldn't find him."

"I can't say that I'm surprised," said Eddie. "The traitor probably couldn't show his face around us. No team to switch to. None of us will take him."

"What did you say?!" said Tala, his voice dark.

"Admit it, Tala," said Lee, "Kai has no loyalty to anyone, ever. That's why Michael and I decided to let Max and Rei onto Tyson's team."

"Huh?" said Max.

"You did what?" asked Rei.

"I've been reading the papers and we're not the only one's that were worried about Kai not showing," said Michael. "Do you know what they say about him? They just say what we all think; Kai is a self serving, loathsome, slimy jerk that only does what is good for him no matter who gets hurt. I talked to Lee and we knew that if we didn't let Max and Rei play on your team, the World Champion wouldn't be competing."

"You're wrong!" yelled Daichi.

"Are we?" said Emily. "Then why did Mr. Dickenson offer to pay us to let those two play for Tyson?"

Everyone was taken aback for a moment, especially Tyson. "That son of a bitch," mumbled Tala before going off on a rant in Russian, leaving the group and walking alone down the street.

"We didn't take it," said Mariah solemnly, looking into Rei's hurt eyes. "We decided it would be you guys' choice, but we wouldn't stop you either way."

"I don't care what you guys say," said Tyson. "There has to be some reason why Kai's not here. There just has to be." With that, Tyson plunged his hands into his pockets, and walked silently back to the hotel, his friends following him quietly at a distance.

* * *

"Welcome back everyone," yelled D.J. into his microphone. "It's been an exciting day! The preliminary round is almost complete! For those of you who have missed it, the teams advancing into the World Tournament are the White Tigers, the Blitzkrieg Boys, the All-Starz, Shiva's Swords, the Majestics, BEGA, the Saint Shields, and, of course, the Bladebreakers!"

The stadium exploded with the sound of cheering fans. Tyson closed his eyes as he took in the sounds around him. The cheers of the fans, that was what he lived for. Well, that and the rush he got from blading.

"And now for the final match of this preliminary round! Here comes our first team! You know 'em, you love 'em, the PPB ALL-STARZ!!"

The crowd roared again as the well-known team entered the stadium, those in the from row banging on the protective glass. Michael led the group to the beydish.

"And our second team, a new face to the beyblade arena, the Faellmharú Squad!"

Another round of cheers flew through the stadium, though they were not as loud for the newcomers. Tyson watched from behind the glass as Mareczek lead his unique group into the arena, a threatening aura surrounding them. The stadium seemed to sober at their entrance.

"Would the team captains please meet at the dish," said Jazzman. Michael and Mareczek approached and stopped facing one another. "You can now decide on your conditions."

"What do you think?" asked Michael, his voice picked up by the mic.

"One of ours versus three of yours, regulation defeat definition, plain dish," said Mareczek.

Michael started to laugh but Mareczek remained the same, relaxed yet threatening self. "Are you serious?" he asked. "One of you versus three of us?"

"Completely serious," he said darkly. "You can have it any way you want from there; three at a time, one at a time, or a mixture. We really don't care."

"Who would we be facing on your side? You?"

Mareczek gave a smirk that made Michael feel wary. "Me? Of course not. You would be facing Amunet." He lifted his hand and with two fingers, signaled to his team in a 'come here' fashion, not even looking their way.

Nervously, the small, black haired girl shuffled her way to the dish. She stood beside her captain, coming only halfway up his torso, wringing her hands in her skirt.

"Something doesn't feel right," Rei said. "Why would the have a three-on-one with someone so small. No one would risk that."

"Maybe they're just cocky," said Max. "Maybe they feel the need to prove themselves."

"There are better ways," said Mariah.

"Nonetheless, I have a bad feeling Michael is going to take the challenge," said Kenny.

"Her? You're joking right?" said Michael.

"No joke, this is our offer," said Mareczek, obviously not impressed with the American blader.

Michael looked back at his team, everyone, including Steven who had been afraid up to that point, gave him the thumbs-up to take the offer. Michael turned back to his opponent and smiled. "We'll take it."

"Excellent." Mareczek nodded to Amunet who nervously nodded back, not willing to make eye contact with her captain. Without a word, he made his way to the team bench behind another pane of protective glass.

Michael also returned to his team. "I want to go first," said Steven.

Emily laughed at her comrade. "_You_ want to fight? The one who was having a nervous breakdown about fighting this team today?"

"She's just a little girl," said Steven, "and the only way to defeat a fear is to face it, right?" He looked at Michael expectantly.

"Go for it," said Michael, and with a smile, Steven adorned his helmet and headed for the beydish.

"This is going to be easy," chuckled Steven.

The competitors looked at each other from across the dish. Steven smiled evilly at the little girl who seemed to squirm under his gaze. "Beybladers at the ready," said D.J. The two bladers prepared to launch. "3…2…1…LET IT RIP!!"

The two bladers launched their blades and Steven automatically went on the offensive, crashing into Amunet's black blade over and over again, pushing it back. D.J. continued to comment on the action as Steven pushed Amunet's blade all the way to the very edge of the dish. Steven looked up and smiled evilly at the little girl who once again stared at him nervously.

"Amunet," came Mareczek's dark brooding voice from the team bench, "stop fooling around and finish this." His voice was threatening.

Everyone's eyes shifted the little girl as her demeanor changed instantly. The little girl no longer seemed nervous or meek, but determined and dangerous. Her hands were no longer wringing her skirt, but by her sides as she stood almost soldier-like. "But Mareczek," she said, her voice, though higher pitched, was deadly, "I wanted to play some more."

Steven felt his heart sink as fear invaded his mind. Their roles were reversed as the little girl stared him down, no innocence left shining in her face. _What happened to the little girl I was fighting a minute ago?_ he thought.

"We're not here to play games, Amunet," said Mareczek, "now do what you are supposed to do. Let your bitbeast live up to its name! Zničit ho!"

Amunet looked up at Steven, her eyes shineless as she raised her hand. "Morrigan… Phantom Annihilation."

Her beyblade sped up and pushed back Tryhorn with ease. A black haze surrounded her blade as it quickly spun around Tryhorn, grinding the blade on every side. Before anyone could blink, Steve's beyblade was lying still on the bottom of the beydish, ground down to a cylinder the size of a quarter surrounding the bit.

Everyone watched in silence as Steven walked into the dish and picked up his demolished blade. Amunet smiled at him. "Next."

Emily came up next, enraged by the event of Steven's defeat, ran up to take on the young girl. Her beyblade, however, didn't even touch the ground as Amunet knocked it out of the dish at the launch, completely destroyed.

Finally, Michael came up to the dish. "I'm going to make you pay for what you have done to my teammates."

"You have already lost," she said and the bladers launched their blades. Michael was able to land and instantly called out his bitbeast.

Amunet followed suit. "Arise, Morrigan." Her blade glowed a deep, almost black purple as her bitbeast shot from it. Before Trygul was a large black crow, six glowing blood red eyes were all that was seen of its face due to the hood that covered it. The end half of its long, jagged beak was visible past the hood and its talons were of rusted iron. "Phantom Rage!"

Michael could only watch as the dark creature dove at his blade. As it struck, Michael was thrown back with enough force that he hit the protective glass that separated him from his team. His head hit the glass with a sickening smack as a small trail of blood started to run down his neck.

"Michael," yelled Emily as she ran around the barrier. He didn't react to her so she checked Michael's pulse and breathed a sigh of relief as it felt normal. She noticed as pieces of metal and plastic fell around the pair. Emily finally realized what happened when the bit containing Trygul landed before them.

"And the victory goes to the Faellmharú Squad!!" yelled D.J. sending the crowd into an uproar, but silence soon fell as the member with the drawn hood approached the dish, a strange ball with iron spirals on it in his hands. He lifted it into the air and closed his eyes.

"Syri shai thar eisi byr shysia, Ai tylaes si sai ei pasaes vali," he said, his voice quiet and, if the neko-jins' ears heard correctly, echoing slightly. The ball began to glow a dark, silvery color. The cries of a bull, eagle, and alligator filled the air as the blades of the All-Starz began to glow. Four beams of light shot into the air and flew toward the crystal ball, disappearing into its depths.

"And in the darkness, they shall remain," he said quietly, returning the ball to a satchel he carried on his shoulder.

The two bladers then turned and went back to their allies as a medical team rushed to attend to an injured Michael.

* * *

After the All-Starz were escorted to the medical wing, the advancing teams were asked to assemble in the arena. They all stood facing Mr. Dickenson who was standing on a stage where the beydish normally stood. They stood in two rows, Shiva's Swords, the Blitzkrieg Boys, the Majestics and the White Tigers in the first row, and BEGA, the Bladebreakers, the Saint Shields and the Faellmharú Squad standing behind them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I give you the World Championship contenders!" This was met by a huge outburst of applause. Mr. Dickenson waited for the cheers to subside before continuing. "As we all can see, this year is full of amazing contenders which promise…"

Mr. Dickenson's hand suddenly shot to his ear as a look of shock covering his wrinkled face. "Are you sure?" he asked. He evidently had some sore of communication device in his ear. "Alright, thank you."

"Everyone, please remain in your seats," he said, sweat starting to form on his face. "I don't wish to alarm you, but it seems as if someone has infiltrated the lower level of the stadium. That portion is guarded and reserved for bladers and BBA personnel only. We ask that you bear with us and remain seated until we apprehend this person as we don't know how or why they have entered the stadium."

The crowd was filled with panic as the spectators realized the gravity of what was happening. Was it a terrorist attack? Was Boris or Voltaire back? Everyone complied and stayed in their seats, but there were yells and tears were ever-present.

The bladers pulled out their blades and prepared to fight if anyone came in threatening anyone, the younger bladers shaking and the Faellmharú Squad acting as if nothing was happening.

"Look, someone is coming through the hallway!" yelled on of the onlookers and everyone's eyes snapped to the arena entrance. Surely enough, a dark figure was coming through and into the stadium. Many panicked as it approached but Tyson could only smile.

He would know those red eyes anywhere.

* * *

Once again thanks for the reviews! I know there are some words in this chapter that many do not understand (if you do and my grammer is wrong, please let me know) but it is supposed to add to the effect. Don't worry, sooner or later I will translate them, but for now, I just want my readers to be just as confused as teh beybladers are.

**_Please Read!_**

For everyone going, "Uh, not _another_ 'they're gonna steal the bitbeasts to take over the world scheme again!" Don't worry, it's not that. There is sooooo much more behind this (evil smile). I just don't want people to stop reading due to a misconception.

And let me know what you think of the Faellmharú Squad. Are they ok, do they suck because they're evil, do they suck because I'm doing a bad job? I just want to make sure I am making an acceptable 'bad guy.'


	4. Возвращения загадки

Sorry ffor the long delay, I wanted to figure out where this is going exactly so that I can make all of my facts line up in later chapters. I hope you enjoy the chapter and hopefully I will be able to keep up a little more with the updates!

Disclaimer and warnings are the same. This is not a yaoi story.

Thanks again to all of my reviewers, new and old!! **vlissan, blueXXphoenix, Fayto, kailinne arami, FlamingIce94, pika7chu7chu, d1bontemp, Petalwhisker X Fireheart, shininglake, Cheese Growns On Apples, flamehaze-shana, blazing-fire-phoenix, Nameless Little Girl, and candyfan2231.** (sorry if I missed your name. If I did, let me know and I will make sure it makes it on here!)

"The most beautiful discovery true friends make is that they can grow separately without growing apart."

-Elizabeth Foley

* * *

Tyson's heart shot into his throat as the dark figure came into the light. Was it possible? He was really hoping his mind wasn't playing trick on him because he would definitely hate it even more than he did now. The figure stepped out into the light and time seemed to stand still as realization hit. In the entrance stood no other than Kai Hiwatari.

He had definitely grown up in the last two years. He was toned and had grown another two or three inches. His hair was shorter, but not a lot, and the blue triangle tattoos remained ever-present on his pail face. He wore dark, baggy jeans and a tight fitting black muscle shirt. His usual white scarf was wrapped around his neck, the tails poking out from under a reddish-brown leather trench coat that ended at his knees. Gold buckles adorned this coat, two at the high collar and one on the belt that hung lazily on the open jacket. One could see his black armguards wrapping around his middle finger, a silver band holding it in place on each wrist.

"Tyson," whispered Ray, "is this for real?"

"I hope so," he responded.

All eyes were on Kai as he approached the stage and jumped up. Mr. Dickenson immediately removed the earwig from his ear and laid it next to the microphone. The bladers were surprised by the look of pure fury that way written on the old man's face as he looked at the newcomer. His face instantly turned a deep shade of red as he and Kai stepped away from the mic to hide their conversation.

It apparently was a heated one.

From where the teams stood, it appeared as though Mr. Dickenson was yelling at Kai for some reason, who did not look at all willing to take that from him. Kai said something calmly which seemed to enrage the older man even more. He continued to yell at the younger man who stood, arms crossed and eyes closed, ignoring what was said.

"Yep, that's Kai alright," said Max smiling, "hasn't changed one bit."

Mr. Dickenson continued to yell until Kai interrupted him, once again appearing calm and collected, though it didn't seem to have the same effect on Stanley. The man looked at him in disbelief as he stammered something out to which Kai nodded. He said a few more words to Mr. D and he took out his cell phone and looked at it. He laughed a little, but the smile soon faded as Kai started to speak again.

Tyson and the others wised more than anything that they could hear the conversation right now. A few more words were exchanged between the two before Mr. Dickenson looked down in defeat. He said a few more words before looking Kai straight in the eye. Stanley's look became threatening as he said a few more words. Kai nodded his head and the two returned to the mic.

"Everyone, no need to worry," he said returning the earwig back to its rightful place. "It seems as though Mr. Hiwatari wasn't given security clearance and thought it fit to sneak into the building." A sudden feeling of relief filled the air as Kai jumped back down from the stage. "And, it seems as though he wishes to join in the festivities."

There was an amazing uproar from the crowd as Kai began to move toward the teams. He walked straight toward the Blitzkrieg Boys and Tala outstretched his hand to Kai in welcome. Kai just looked at it and Tala laughed.

"Same old Kai," he said. "So, will you be joining us again this year?"

"Sorry, Tala," said Kai in his deep, sultry voice, "not this year."

Tala and the other Blitzkrieg Boys looked at him in confusion as he pushed through their group and continued walking. To everyone's surprise, Kai stopped before Tyson. "So am I still welcome among the Bladebreakers?" he asked.

Tyson looked at him in awe before pulling himself back to his senses, deciding to have a little fun. "I don't know, Kai," he teased, "I mean, you have been gone for a really long time. No calls, no letters, it's like you're a total stranger now."

"Fine, I'll just go join that team over there," he said gesturing to the Faellmharú Squad.

"NO!!" yelled all the Bladebreakers at once.

"You can't!" yelled Tyson.

Kai looked at Tyson with a cocked eyebrow. "I was kidding," he said dully.

"I-I knew that," said Tyson, laughing as he placed his hand behind his head. He then became more sullen as he extended his hand to Kai. "Of course you're welcome here, Kai. We just aren't the Bladebreakers without you."

To Tyson's surprise, Kai's hand wrapped around his as the pair shook. Not too long after, Hilary launched herself onto Kai, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a tight embrace. The others could tell he was not comfortable with the display of affection, but was not willing to take this happy moment away from her.

She soon released him and asked, "So, are you going to act as team captain again?"

Kai looked up at Tyson. "No, I think it's my turn to sit back for a while. Tyson can handle it."

The group then turned their attention back to Mr. Dickenson who reported the next day's match ups and match times.

* * *

Outside the stadium, there were hundreds of reporters waiting to get their interviews with the contenders of the world championship. Questions were thrown at the teens so loudly and so quickly that they felt as though their heads could explode from the noise. Tyson felt someone lean over his shoulder. "Makes you appreciate Kai's quiet nature a little more, doncha think?" said Max.

Tyson nodded his head as microphones were thrust at his face.

"Tyson, do you think you will be able to retain your title?"

"How does it feel to have the Bladebreakers back together?"

"Tyson, what kind of shampoo do you use?"

Tyson turned back to Max as they pushed by the reporters. "I really wish we could get out of here," he said angrily. "I don't really feel like answering questions, I'm tired!"

"What do you think of the Faellmharú Squad? Are they going to be adequate competition?"

"I wish you would all just back off!" yelled Tyson.

Another microphone was jabbed toward him as a blonde haired woman yelled, "Are you afraid Kai 'the Traitor' Hiwatari will deflect from the team again?"

"Hey!" yelled Tyson at the reporter. He was about to totally tell her off when a hand shot out and grasped the microphone. Those nearby looked toward the owner of the hand, Kai Hiwatari, his eyes closed.

Suddenly, Kai squeezed the offending piece of equipment, shattering it instantly in a loud crack. Everyone stopped and looked at the man with shocked expressions as he dropped the pieces that remained in his hand to the ground.

Kai opened his eyes and fixated his red glare onto the blonde reporter. Tyson saw a shiver of fear run down the woman as Kai said, "Interviews are over." She fearfully nodded her head as Kai turned back in the direction the teams were originally headed. Changing his glare's target from the blonde to the reporters before him he said calmly, in a deep, commanding tone, "Move."

It was like Moses when he split the Red Sea, the reporters moved out of his way, forming a pathway to the cars. Kai looked over his shoulder at the awestruck teams behind him. "Coming?" he asked before moving forward.

It took a few seconds for Tyson and the others to grasp what had happened. When he did, Tyson shook his head and said with a smile, "Yeah, Kai, we're coming!"

The other teens followed the Russian enigma to the cars where one by one they climbed into the limos that would be taking them to their hotel. After closing the door, Tyson burst out laughing. "Did you see the looks on their faces?!" he yelled. "Priceless! Thanks a lot, Kai, you're the best."

Kai crossed his arms and closed his eyes before giving his usual hum response. "I try," he said, a rare smirk appeared on his face. Tyson apparently found this very funny and began to laugh even harder.

Ray just shook his head with a smile at their new captain's antics as Hilary turned to the driver. "To the hotel, please," she said politely.

"Yeah!" yelled Tyson in his excitement. "Home, James!"

The chauffer turned and looked at Tyson. "The name's Kazou, sir," he said politely before putting the car in gear.

The cars pulled away from the curb and headed toward the hotel downtown. Kai was the first to step out when they arrived and was met by hundreds of camera flashes.

"Hey Kai," said Daichi, jabbing Kai lightly in the side, "think you could take care of this too?"

Kai's gaze slipped to the small boy. "I'm not your guard dog," he said darkly as he began walking through the crowd of reporters, only to be stopped two steps in. _This is going to be a long day,_ he thought.

* * *

"That. Was. Crazy," sighed Max as he flopped down on the lounge couch in exhaustion. It had taken the team an hour to make it from the car to the hotel door. Luckily, the hotel security had assisted them by keeping the press outside once the teams made it inside. Max made a mental note to ask Mr. Dickenson if they could tip them a little extra.

Even Kai appeared a little worse for wear after the encounter with the reporters. He had kept his mouth closed, but one could see in his eyes that he was starting to lose his patience with the nosey reporters, especially when they all asked him the same question.

Do you plan on staying with the Bladebreakers or can we expect another flip-flop from you?

Rei noticed Kai leaning against the wall in his usual manner, but he noticed his eyes were open, the red orbs constantly surveying the room. No one else seemed to notice his odd behavior, but then again, Rei though, he could have changed over the past two years. Nonetheless, he couldn't stop thinking that Kai was looking, no, _waiting_ for something to happen. His muscles were tense as if he were ready to pounce at a moments notice, and his foot was placed against the wall as if to use it for leverage if the need be. Was he worried something was going to happen, or just prepared to run if the press got in?

Rei sighed to himself. There was only one way to find out.

He walked over and joined Kai, leaning against the wall. The two just stood there for a few moments, allowing the familiarity to return between them. Rei turned to look at his friend only to see his eyes still surveying the room, though more casually than before. "Hey," he said quietly, not wishing to push Kai into conversation after being away for so long. He wasn't even sure if their relationship was the same as it was two years ago.

"Hn," was the only response he was given.

The two stood there in silence as Rei switched his glance to the group of beybladers. Normally, the team captains would keep the teams separated so that no team secrets were reveled, but after all the adventures the teams had gone through together, everyone already knew everything about everyone.

Well, except for Kai.

Rei concentrated on recalling everything he knew about the Russian blader as the others laughed at one of Daichi's stories about Tyson. He knew the most about Kai as they had been roommates many times and Kai had even let things slip occasionally.

Kai had grown up in the abbey before living with his grandfather. He didn't remember his parents or any other family other than his grandfather. After their first World Championship, Voltaire was deemed a high-class criminal and went into hiding, legally turning over his assets to his closest family member, Kai. He never talked too much about his inherited duties, but Rei had found him in their room talking on his cell phone in Russian every once in a while. The team knew he was wealthy because of his grandfather.

When it came down to it, Rei realized, they didn't know really anything about him. He was almost as much of a mystery now as he was five years ago. He heard his friends laugh and he looked over to Kai, an emotionless mask placed on his face, his eyes still searching and his muscles still slightly tense. Why was Kai so different? Why is he so insusceptible to emotion and why did Rei feel like he was the only one who noticed and cared?

"What?" Kai said in his deep voice.

"Huh?" said Rei, not realizing Kai had noticed him or knowing how long he had been staring.

"You were staring," he said matter-of-factly.

"I'm just…worried about you," said Rei sincerely as his gaze moved to the floor.

"About me?" he said, not as much as a question but a statement. He seemed extremely wary to believe that someone was worried about him; a suspicion that must have been a result of the last two years somehow.

"Yeah," said Rei, returning his gaze to the Russian, "you seem kind of tense, Kai. No one else may notice, but you're not acting like the Kai I knew."

"It's been two years, Rei," he said blatantly.

"I know, but we could have kept in contact and maybe I would know if you were really acting differently than normal. You kept us in the dark for a long time, Kai. We got letters then nothing. I was afraid, Kai."

Kai's eyes stopped their search and moved to the neko-jin. "Afraid?" This time, his question actually sounded like a question and not a challenge.

"Well, yeah," said Rei pushing from the wall. "When the letters stopped coming, all I could think about was whether Boris had caught you again or not. It took everything I had not to go out and find you. You're my friend, Kai, of course I was afraid something had happened to you."

"Hn," hummed Kai in response, which was met by a short laugh by Rei. "What?"

"It's been two years and I can still speak Kai-enese," he chuckled. "I can still tell the difference between your 'hn's."

Kai just smirked back at his teammate. "So," asked Kai, "who do you think is going to be the biggest challenge this year?"

"You're asking me?"

"You were here for the first round," he stated plainly.

"Oh, well," said Rei warily, he couldn't believe he was about to say this to Kai, "to be honest, that new team, the Faellmharú Squad, they kind of make me nervous."

"How so?" asked Kai raising his eyebrow.

"Well, at the end of their battle with the All-Starz, one of their guys said some funny words. When he said them, the All-Starz's bitbeasts came out of their blades and went into this weird ball. Then he said 'And in the darkness, they shall remain.' It totally freaked me out. I know," he said looking at his friend in an attempt to hold some dignity in his eyes, "I'm a wuss to be afraid, right?"

Kai opened his mouth to respond when a tall woman walked by and pointed at him and Rei.

"Podívejte se, Mareczek, je zrádce. Možná, že se k našemu týmu."

"Víte, kteří to je, Bastet?" said Mareczek, looking at his teammate in anger. "Nebuďte hloupý!"

Rei turned to Kai and scowled. "They keep talking in a different language," he said. "I really wish I knew what they were saying."

Kai, however, was too busy looking at the strange team. "Nedělejte si starosti o to, já bych nechtěl být na _vašem_ týmu tak jako tak," he said calmly.

Kai responding in the weird language caught the attention of the other beybladers. Bastet looked at Kai with a stare that could move mountains. "Mluvíte česky?"

"Zřejmě," said Kai returning the woman's stare.

"You should watch your attitude with me, traitor," she said dangerously. Rei saw Tala start to stand up out of the corner of his eye, only to be gently held back by Spencer.

Kai walked up to the girl and stared her right in the eyes. "I don't fear or respect the weak," he said.

In a flash, Bastet's eyes filled with fury as her arm swung. Everything was a blur to those watching this interaction her movements were so fast.

But not too fast for Kai.

Without even batting an eye, Kai's hand caught her wrist and held it. Bastet looked at him with a mixture of fury and fear, something the others that had seen her the other night would never believe she was capable of. She tried to pull her hand away, but to no avail.

"Leave me and my team alone, Rozumíš?" he said, his deadly gaze never faltering.

"Jo," she nodded and Kai released her arm.

He looked at Mareczek and glared. "_All_ of my team."

"Whatever the traitor says," he mocked, moving toward Kai. "Oh, and if you change your mind about joining our team, just let me know." He took a card out of his pants pocket and slid it into breast pocket of Kai's jacket, their despising eyes locked.

Kai just stared at the group as they left, as did the others. They entered the elevator and when the doors closed, all eyes turned to Kai.

"Kai," said Rei, "I don't think you're a traitor."

"To be honest, I don't give a damn what anybody thinks about what I've done or what I am," said Kai, giving a quick glare toward the other bladers as he moved toward the stairs. As he passed by Rei to get there, he said quietly, "but thank you, Rei."

* * *

Oh, Kai is still as mysterious as ever and Rei is just as caring. The bladers relationships with Kai are giong to be tested as is their trust in the Russian enigma! What will happen next?!

So, reviews are like coffee. If there is enough caffine in my system, I can function properly, but right now, there is too much blood in my caffine system ;P


	5. увеличение угрозы

OK, I am so fricken sorry that this came so late. Anyone who has looked at my profile page will understand that pc are stupid (at least mine is) and there are people with WAY to much time on their hands. Let's just say the past two weeks have been like pouring vinegar into open wounds. I have something wrong with my ankle, my final paper is due here soon, and my computer is a piece. UH!

Ok, well enough venting, I'm good now :) Sorry for the late update and the fact that this chapter is kinda short, but don't worry, I'll make up for it later. Hugs and cookies for everyone who reviewed my chapters! I hope to hear from more of you, good or bad I would like to know how I am doing! Is there anything that needs changing? Any suggestions of what should happen (pm me those though)? I already have a basic outline, but I can be flexible. As long as the end result is the same, I'm good.

Thanks to **vlissan, blueXXphoenix, Fayto, kailinne arami, FlamingIce94, pika7chu7chu, d1bontemp, Petalwhisker X Fireheart, shininglake, Cheese Growns On Apples, flamehaze-shana, blazing-fire-phoenix, Nameless Little Girl, candyfan2231, and SPB Wolf**

ALRIGHT, I'm done ranting. Appolgies to **kailinne arami** for the coffee and payment for it. Since I was so late it shouldn't be free.

Disclaimers and warnings are the same.

I couldn't decide on one quote, so I used two.

* * *

"True friendship is seen through the heart, not through the eyes."

Unknown

* * *

"A true friend is someone who thinks that you are a good egg even though he knows that you are slightly cracked"

Bernard Meltzer

* * *

Rei and the other bladers watched as the stoic Russian ascended the stair, but once the tails of his scarf were out of sight, the conversation reignited.

"Hey Tala," said Rei, "what were they saying just now?"

"What makes you think we would know?" interrupted Bryan sounding fairly annoyed.

"Well, they were speaking Russian, weren't they?" asked Kevin.

Tala shook his head. "It wasn't Russian. I have no idea what they said."

"It did sound somewhat familiar though," said Robert.

"Anway, did anyone else notice how Kai didn't get rid of the card that Mareczek gave him?" asked Ming Ming as she leaned back in her chair again. "I bet he's keeping it when he decides to switch sides again. Keeping his options open."

"Please, you guys," begged Kenny, "let's not start that again. Kai isn't a traitor."

"Then answer this, Kenny," said Robert, "what, pray tell, would you consider a traitor?"

"According to the dictionary, a traitor is one who betrays one's country, a cause, or a trust, especially one who commits treason," stated Kenny.

"So, when Kai went to blade with the Demolition Boys, did you feel betrayed?" asked Lee. The Bladebreakers fell silent. "Well?" he asked more forcefully.

"Yes," said Max sadly and quietly.

"And what about Dranzer, his greatest ally," said Robert. "How did she feel when he abandoned her for that monstrosity?"

"Dizzy said that she was distraught, she couldn't believe that Kai had…"

"I think you're looking for the words, 'betrayed her.'"

Tyson couldn't even look at the group. He knew they were right, but he just couldn't label Kai as a traitor. He knew deep inside that Kai must have had a good reason for his side switching, but how could he defend his friend against the other bladers.

"You're wrong," said Tala, his voice quiet, almost hurt sounding, as if he were trying to keep himself calm. "I know Kai better than anyone. He would never betray someone without a reason."

"Power," said Johnny bluntly. "That was his reason."

"Watch it," growled Tala.

"Admit it Tala, he's even a traitor to his home country," Johnny continued. "He went to fight with the Bladebreakers, then came back to your team, only fight for Japan against Russia again. The man has no loyalty to anyone. He wants power and will stop at nothing to get it. You say you know Kai the best, who does he hate the most?"

"Boris, but Voltaire is a close second," said Tala, not quite sure where this was going.

"Then why did the son of a bitch go back to him two years ago? You can't trust him."

"I told you to watch yourself, princess!" yelled Tala, half angry with himself for giving the Scot more ammunition on his friend, half angry at the world for not understanding.

"Or what, you gonna try and take my bitbeast like your good-for-nothing-traitor friend?!"

That was it. Tala jumped from the couch and over the table that divided him from the red headed offender. With a yell he launched at the boy and knocked over the chair Johnny had been sitting on, pinning him to the floor. With a yell, Tala began punching the shocked looking Scot across the jaw.

The others quickly got up and pulled the two boys apart, the Bladebreakers and the Blitzkrieg Boys on Tala's side, all the other teams on Johnny's.

"You defend that treacherous freak, and for what? He just trades sides again! What do you defend him for?" yelled Dunga.

"Because I know him!" yelled Tala back as he pulled against Spencer's hold, who, Rei noticed, was looking tempted to let Tala lose on the group. "None of you know him like we do! If you would just get to know him, you would understand him, too!"

"But he doesn't want us to! He won't tell us a thing about himself!" yelled Johnny.

"IT'S BECAUSE IT"S FORBIDDEN!!" yelled Tala, shocking everyone around him, even himself.

Spencer felt Tala instantly settle in his hold even though Tala's muscles remained tense. "Kai may have spent the least amount of time in the Abbey of all of us, but he was the most affected by it. How he got there… What they did. He never really recovered…" He whispered the last part as he looked away from the group as if only meaning for himself to hear, but it was audible to everyone. "You have no idea what Kai went through and if I were him, I wouldn't tell you gossiping brats anything either." No one had ever heard any of the Blitzkrieg Boys talk about what happened in the Abbey other than the brief and general description Kai had told the Bladebreakers after rejoining them. It was understood by all that the subject was off limits and very sensitive to them.

"I-I didn't know," said Johnny.

"I don't care," said Tala. "None of you ever tried to. The only person who could possibly even begin to understand Kai is too afraid of him to try."

Everyone looked confused, but Brooklyn felt himself shiver as Tala gave him a short glance. _Me?_ he thought frantically. _What could I do?_

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence as the bladers tried to figure out who Tala was talking about. Rei looked from person to person trying to discern Tala's words, but they were so vague. Who could understand?

Rei noticed the group seemed somewhat smaller and he went through a roster in his head, mentally checking them off when they were found. Finally, he saw it.

"Guys, where did Tyson go?"

* * *

Tyson was furious as he stomped his way down the hotel corridors. How could they talk about Kai as if he was out to get everyone? The dude made one mistake and he was forced to suffer more than he already had!

Tyson didn't know much about Kai's past, but he knew the guy well enough to know when he was upset by something. He could tell that something happened at the Abbey that he wasn't telling them. Every time the place was mentioned he winced slightly. He was sure Rei had noticed it, too.

Tyson continued his walk in an attempt to disperse some of the anger he had boiling inside him. He was even taking the stairs! His anger started to dissipate when he thought how everyone would react if they knew he was taking the stairs willingly.

He was about to cross an intersection with another hallway when a voice caused him to stop. He sounded irritated. Tyson chanced a glance around the corner to see a man with a black coat and white hair facing the dead end wall. He would have said the individual was staring at the wall, but his eyes were covered with a black blindfold.

The Faellmharú member turned, and Tyson pushed himself back against his protecting wall before the dark man could see him. He immediately snickered to himself. The guy couldn't see him, he was blindfolded.

Tyson's attention was brought back to the stranger when he heard the conversation change to English. "Took you long enough," said the man in a deep, yet silky smooth voice, "I was on hold for near five minutes."

Tyson heard yelling coming from the other end of the line before the individual spoke again. "He is here. He showed up today…"

Tyson felt this breath hitch. He had to be talking about Kai. Something about the fact that some strange guy was talking to someone about Kai's presence disturbed him. "…keeping a close eye on him…"

Was Kai being stalked? He was apparently being watched, but how extensively?

"Don't worry Boris, your pest will be taken care of…Sbohem."

Tyson's eyes shot wide. They _were_ after Kai. He turned and ran down the hall. He had to tell the others!

* * *

Kazimeriz chuckled as he sensed Tyson leaving, the pound of running feet loud in his sensitive ears. "This is going to be fun," he said licking his lips in anticipation.

* * *

OK, so before you review, remember that things are never as they seem. If I hear one person tell me this is cliche, I'll...eh, I don't have any good threats. But don't think that I haven't thought about that. Trust me, this is not cliche.

Sbohemgoodbye

* * *

Not a whole lot in this chapter, but next time things will pick up. To make up for the shortness, in the next couple chapters...

Faellmharú versus the White Tigers!

Who's the girl in the picture Kai dropped?

"Kai, can we talk?" About what, Rei? "Everything." (not yiao!)

"Is he alright?" He's in the hospital. "Is he going to make it?" They don't know...

* * *

Coffee makes the heart beat faster and the fingers move quicker!


End file.
